Twilight: Renesme's blue dusk
by snikachu
Summary: Renesmee convinced her parents to let her go to high school without her family and takes 2 friends with her. But due to her personality want to help everybody and never be a nuisance ends up in a big trouble. What is the adventure waiting ahead?
1. Prologue

**BLUE DUSK**

By Snikachu 

It's dark outside and I'm at home with Jake. The rest of my family left to hunt an hour ago. Staying in the bed trying to fall asleep doesn't have any effects on me because I have a lot of things on my mind right now. Like how Billy, Jake's father is suffering because he's thinking Jake left at a university in Texas and is ignoring him, or like I'm not allowed to speak with my grandfather or call my mother mama, or my father papa. Everybody says I'm supposed to call them Bella and Edward but it's impossible. Every time I say those words out loud I feel even more distant to them, I feel left out. But my biggest problem right now is Alice. She wants to stop me to go to high school. If there's something I remember from the stories they tell me every Monday in the living room are the stories from high school (except the important things like their past or the story we put on like a masquerade). Alice saw me wanting to do it but I'm not sure if I achieve it…I just have to try my best talking papa into it. He keeps saying no because Jake couldn't be away from me so long and because people would treat me badly because they're envious and such…

But this is my only chance to go. I need to be in high school before I fully mature (I'm six right now but I rather look like sixteen) Charlie almost had a heart attack because he didn't see me for a week and I was already 2 inches taller. Alice keeps bugging me that she will side on me if I'll let her dress me up every morning before I go to school. Jake will definitely help me because he loves me and even if he never told me, the way he always caresses me and how protective he is (even though I do not understand why, compared to my family, my appearance is rather mediocre)… the only person that is competing with Jake for the "most over-protective being" is papa. I mean Edward. Rosalie and Emmet keep trying to convince my parents to give them the "tiny" house in the woods but they don't even want to hear those words. In case you don't know they are having some sort of contest like-who breaks the more beds and that's why I usually sleep in the big house. They say it's for my own good. Like a sixteen year old girl doesn't know what sex is?!

I heard a few nights ago Carlisle and Esme trying to convince mama and papa (this is useless I'll never call them by their names) to give me the freedom that they had and telling them as an argument that I am not venomous and that I eat human's food also so it won't rise suspicions and he assured mama that Alice won't interfere with my clothes every morning as she wishes.

" It's not that easy she normally speaks only trough her gift and if she touches someone, even by mistake he will know what she is thinking"

"I will talk to her about this and if the wishes to go there that much she will need to restrain herself. She's not a baby anymore for the love of God"

Mama hissed that moment and said the words like she was spitting them. So slowly only a vampire and me could hear them…"she's only six even if she looks like this. She is innocent and pure. We can never know what other people will do to her. I don't want her to be trough what I've been. It was exhausting, and it was so much noise."

"Be trough what you've been? What is so wrong of people to like you? I started to like you Bella when you decided to keep Nessie but this is too much. You have no idea what I'd give to be in your place at that time, being able to be with normal people in a natural way"

This was sudden. I knew Rose liked me for a certain reason and was always helping me and supporting me in her way but she hated Jake and they were always fighting. I had to side with Jake against her because her way she was thinking of him was like a slave rather than a good friend. She felt betrayed and she kept ignoring me and I was very surprised and happy about this. So happy my heart started throbbing with joy (she still liked me).

"I'm not sure she will like it or be able to accept our terms" said mama in such a silent voice that it was hard even for me to hear it.

"Well why don't we ask her. She sounds eager to know everything we are talking about and impatient to answer Bella" a smile appeared on Esme's lips. I never thought my heart would beat so fast and I hoped they wouldn't discover me with papa's gift. Damn it I bet he is reading my mind right now. Oh he is. He is smiling my mother's favorite crooked smile. Well read this papa I want to go there with the price of my life and I will accept your terms and to be sure I will be in full control I will talk to Nahuel and bring two sisters of him here to go to the high school with me. The story will be I'm your adopted daughter and that they are transfer students. Hmpf let me see you telling this all to them.

I realized my words, or better thoughts had a huge impact on him because he looked troubled and didn't pay attention to any other person (actually he didn't understand what was the use of those girls).My thoughts were surrounding him and he was drowning, realizing slowly that I was right and trying very hard to agree with me, Carlisle and the others.

I slowly stepped in the room. The fire was burning in the fireplace and yellow reflexes of it could be seen on their skin. It was fascinating to watch them like that, but suddenly realizing everyone was watching me made my blood rush to my cheeks making them pink and I felt them burning. I took a deep breath because I wanted to make it fast and breathing would slow me. Words burst out my mouth explaining them how I felt and all the things I would sacrifice for this. I bet Emmet is thinking that I'm way too melodramatic about this but if this is the only thing that can help me now… well all that is left for me is use it, tears started gathering in my eyes and slowly tiny water drops started falling on my cheeks.

The moment I saw mamas amused face I became my old true self, it wasn't working on her but ot had quite an impact on my papa. Quiet and not that ambitious, trying not to be observed by other persons, extremely altruistic and loveable, that's the way I normally am. But this is a different situation. I'm trying to protect what is mine. There are my own decisions I want to make and it doesn't matter if they are right or wrong. Becoming my old self made me embarrassed with the words I just said and I ended up running in my room letting papa deal with them. I caught a short glimpse at him. Now I knew he will help me, I saw it on his face.

The next day I was still wondering about what was their decision and while I did that saw myself into a mirror. The last time I saw myself in this mirror was about 5 months or so. I was mortified when I saw how much I've changed. My skin was almost the same as my family, I got a lot taller and I'm able to wear easily a bra. My hair grew a lot but it's not wild and wavy like my mother's as I thought. It's rather Spiky and soft and when I move it balances almost near my waist. This girl isn't the me I pictured she became more beautiful but not as beautiful as my parents, nor ordinary as a human. She was somehow between them she suddenly became red an has a serious expression. Now she's confused, she's quite cute when she's puzzled. I guess this is really me someone caught between these worlds never able to be only with her family or friends…without being able to fully understand them, never meeting their expectations not knowing what they're feeling when they fight, when they hunt, when they're in love. I saw mama and papa looking at each other and I realized what powerful this chemistry named love is to them. I also see humans on the window on Valentine's day holding hands and kissing. I wonder … if I'm an unique creature can I love like the others. People fall in love for people like them and the same with vampires. What if there's nobody out there like me and I will never find my half. Thinking about this I heard a growl outside. My papa was outside with Jake and he was speaking with Him. Jake's face was disfigured with pain. That moment when he saw me I saw a tear and he transformed into a wolf and ran away. That instant it hit me and pinned me to the floor. My whole body felt numb and incapable. I was sinking in fear and remorse I could barely open my mouth my lips were only able to make 4 words: "How could you…Edward". Tears were silently rolling down my cheeks and they were so cold that they made me shiver it didn't took long until Alice was here. This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't this disgusting creature. Alice would have seen this and she would have stopped my dad say those words. Even though he repeated them unconsciously being himself shocked of what he said Jacob heard them and because he was my big brother and cared for me so much that he didn't want to see me suffer.

This is the last thing I remember before passing out(thanks to Jasper-he couldn't calm me down so he made me faint- I hit my head). I woke up in my room in the mansion. Remembering all this made me hurt again and my heart beat faster. No one came which was weird. The door opens with a silent shriek and my mother came in. She looked distracted and had a sad smile on her face. When she sat on the bed there was not even the slightest chance of movement. Like she sat there forever. In a silent voice she started speaking.

"I wasn't a vampire forever. I became like this because I wanted to bear my own baby and give birth to it. I almost died when that happened but the only chance for me to live was to become a vampire by all means."

She looked happy when she remembered that, even if I was sad. I made my mother go trough such pain. How much more egoistic can I be?! I even want Jacob all by myself but I won't let go of this idea too soon.

"You, Nessie, are the seed of love between me and your father. Between a human and a vampire and if that moment I wouldn't have been human, you wouldn't be here now talking to me."

"But you told me you were always a vampire."

"I lied so that you won't be hurt. It looks like I allready hurted you so let me finish."

" Before that I fell in love with Jacob which is a werewolf as you know. You see Ness love appears unexpectedly and sometimes she is there growing steadily until someone acknowledges her. Therefore cheer up and come eat. I made fish and chips, your favorite."

She was already floating gently towards the door and the minute she opened it I could see all my family wandering around my room. Apparently my mom developed a new type of wall that protected you from being detected by enemies (no sounds or images passing trough it). Edward came slowly and grabbed my hand.

"Are you okay dear? I didn't mean to hurt you but I was surprised of…the way you were thinking. I didn't know you were feeling that way. It was more like I was suddenly in your place and I felt trapped. I felt exactly what you were feeling. I'm sure you'll find love sometimes. You don't know but love is always beside you"

He said that with a big grin which really annoyed me. It was like he knew more than I did and I can't normally tolerate lies and secrets. Not when they're so obvious.

"Well, how am I supposed to find true love if that love never saw me?"

"Oh, but she did see you and…"

"How can someone possibly see me if I'm trapped in this house? People don't even know of my existence. You even made Grandpa swear he won't tell anyone. Not even my Grandmother (by the way I never saw her) or Billy. What kind of denaturated parents are you?!"

That being said it was a total silence. Dad was like in a trance. Never said a word which is unusual. He would defend himself by now. I said all those harsh words to make sure he was all right, that he began acting normally again.

"I need to speak with Carlisle. I think there is a chance your gift has developed without us knowing it."

That was the last thing I heard of him. He locked himself in the study writing something in my record. It appears that when I feel bad the people I'm thinking that moment suddenly feels the same thing as me. For example when we were outside…he felt empty.

Alice came in to let me know that in a few weeks I would go to high school. "To prevent your dad saying stupid thinghs again your mother is struggling to develop a new type of wall that would surround you and follow you everywhere. Therefore you will have privacy but in weekend you must let her rest."

"And papa agreed to this so easily?"

"He said something like: you had it planned all along didn't you Nessie. You knew the way Bella would react. Looks like we have to go to Brazil…He had such a funny face when he said it. Just like an old man :))"

"Well if it's boss's orders I can't help it. I must go find two friends"

After a week things were settled and we were all going to a trip with Alice in Brazil. I'm really afraid of how they would react. Hope they like me.


	2. In Brazil

I somehow want to jump over all this and get to the interesting part but my cute friend said it's too fast and she can't understand it so I ended up redoing it T__T hope it finishes faster and I get in the middle of the plot…

The next day everything was packed and I was standing in front of the airport with all the family to see us off. Alice was cheerful as ever and Jasper had a relaxed look on his face. It was like we were a nuisance and the house will be calmer without me, papa and Alice (he was right somehow). Papa kissed mama passionately for a while. He whispered at her ear not to do anything reckless when he isn't here. "I'll make Alice keep an eye on you so you'd better watch out". Alice kissed Jasper until he stopped breathing, then with a satisfied smile she took her huge luggage as if it was nothing and went before us. We followed her.

The flight seemed so long. I couldn't stop worrying for Jacob. The only words I heard were when the stewardess asked papa if he wanted anything and when papa told me "stop worrying for him so much. Isn't it enough that Bella worries about him all the time?! She worries enough for two."

Finally we reached Brazil and after the plane landed we tried to make our way trough the crowd to follow Alice. It was impossible for me to keep up so my dad decided to stay with me behind. After we got in the woods I expected to see some cottages like the savages have but I was stunned to see their house.

It was big and white, it had gothic style just like the castles in my princess stories that I love so much. Being in the woods you'd think it's impossible for you to find it. In the end the trees were so tall and big, light barely passed trough their leaves. But in the center of the wood it was a wide space with beautiful green grass cut perfectly. The outside was so appealing I couldn't wait to see what's inside.

There were lots of works of art. Sculptures made by famous people and also by people unknown to me. Paintings were all over the walls and looked different every time you watched it (it was because of the shade the huge shiny chandelier was throwing). All of these were fascinating but also scary in a way.

Nahuel greeted us with a large smile on his face. He looked pleased that we needed his help. Apparently he was grateful to Jasper who taught him how to defeat his creator. He made lots of victims and he was enjoying it. "it was like a hobby for him. Before we killed him he managed to rape another woman. This time she was a foreigner from the north of Europe. Surprisingly enough twins were born. One of the girls has curly light blond hair, blue eyes and a calm personality. She isn't shy she actually looks like she's mad all the time but when she wants to get close to you she is nicer. Arista is the exact opposite of Cyela. Wavy red hair with green eyes, extremely sociable and very tiring (she'll get along with Alice for sure)."

"I think they would be perfect for you to get along and let's hope your coven can tame them."

Obvious they heard it all and apparently the hold a grudge against us. They don't like the sound of the word "tame" but after I explained them what "tamed" means they were pretty excited of the idea. They didn't like to kill people so this diet fits them perfectly. Even if they can eat normal food they prefer blood.

With Arista I ended up talking for hours after that we knew everything about each other and I felt like I knew her for ages. When I was with Arista I had a comfortable feeling around me, but Cyela didn't want to join in. No matter how hard I tried to learn more about her I didn't succeed. She sat quietly on the big bed and sometimes got up to look outside. Every time I tried to do conversation with her she just turned her eyes with a lousy look on her face. Shortly after that I gave up upon trying to make friends an let her be. Our room was at the third floor and you could see all those things. Jacob would say to blame my hybrid X-ray vision. God I miss him and his stupid jokes, I even miss t he way he tried to come up with new blond jokes for Rose. Can't wait to go home and try to talk him out of his idiot behavior.

The next day we all packed and went to the airport. Alice was rather disappointed because she couldn't use all her clothes that filled 2 luggages, papa felt relieved and so did the twins. I kept wondering why they were like that. I have to build up my courage and ask them why they are so happy to leave. I mean they didn't even say goodbye to anyone but Nahuel.

"If you don't mind, aren't you sad to go away from your family? I mean I would be devastated."

"We don't feel bad because we're leaving. We didn't make any friends and we were treated as their errand-runners. We were the youngest and we looked different from them, prettier I could say and they ignored us for this."

After a while I heard a crystal clear voice like I've never heard before. It was like she was singing. It took me a while to realize it was Cyela's voice.

"Actually I feel happy that I'm going to live in a true family where we will be treated equally. And I hope we all will get along"

Arista whispered "Actually she's happy she's going to go at highschool. Despite of the way she acts she's really a nice and normal person. More like a child. She's just a bit shy because she doesn't know you"


	3. First day of school

**Disclaimer: I want to say this for all the chapters before. I do not own Twilight (God, I wish I did) T__T but the Twins are my own invention :)**

______________________________________________________________________________

After we got home Arista and Cyela met my family, or should I say our family. I'm just so happy I have some normal hybrids to be near me. I also want to be best friends, help each other, have sleepovers, go do some fun shopping, watch movies together, laugh a lot, brag about our boyfriends…and all these things a normal high school girl does. Can't wait to make new friends in school.

Since Alice kept her promise I had to keep mine too. I was looking fabulous. Like I was ready for a party not my first day in high school… I secretly changed clothes to look more casually. A pair of jeans, and a white pullover on the neck was my decision and it perfectly fit with my pony-tail ( I really like the way my dark brown with red reflexes hair looks). Arista and Cyela were dressed simple with jeans and some blouses. One was red as blood the other a pale blue. Even if their clothing wasn't spectacular they still looked amazing they had such a perfectly balanced body that looked so frail and they were moving so flawless any model would envy them. We took our bags and went into the new car papa has bought. It was a shiny new VW Passat that had the color of grapes. We left earlier because it needed to be dusted, otherwise everybody would look at us with envy and we will be considered some conceited wealthy girls that are probably like Scrooge. And we wanted to make a good impression, or at least I do. The other two don't give any sign they would care.

We went trough La Push on a ride to show them the surroundings when Jared came to check what's happening.

"I know Sam gave you the authorization to come to La Push but that was only for you and because you are half human and the Jake … thing but these two leeches don't belong here"

Cyela hissed. I think I would do the same thing if I were her, being called a leech isn't very pleasant. She almost jumped at his throat when Arista suddenly stopped her. She looked very calm and composed.

"We are very sorry we didn't mean to disturb you but we are Nessi's new friends. A few creatures like her exist and we are one of those. We aren't venomous and we mean no harm. My dear sister here reacted like this because of the name you called us. As long as you don't say that we won't do anything. We have names. I'm Arista and she's Cyela".

He had a confused face and he tried to fight back and say something mean but the voice-like-bells just made his mind go blank (trust me, I know the feeling, it often happens when I look at Jacob but then I realize I'm a big idiot and snap back to the normal me. If someone would see what's happening inside me , it would seem like I have a personality disorder).

"We hate to be compared to those inferior beings. And we didn't even drink blood in ages. Honestly I prefer fast food. You should get a grasp of reality!"

The tone Cyela said that shocked me. I didn't hear the sound of her voice in a long time, and the soft pleasant voice saying such harsh words would discourage anyone. Well, almost anyone, Jacob wouldn't care. Rose treats him even worse, but that's not the problem here. I was just happy to see her defending herself, she looked so … defenseless?

When Jared noticed how Cyela was looking he was even more puzzled than before. My reaction started with a giggle and ended with a burst of crazy laughs. They were all looking weird at me as if I was mad but when Jared let his guard down and I showed him his own expression that he had before. He ended up laughing harder than me until we got tears in the eyes.

"I guess I can't help it. If someone asks if I've seen three beautiful half vampire girls passing by I'll just have to say-no I've never heard of them"

"Jared from Sam's pack, are you trying to hit on us?! Didn't you imprint on Kim last year?" I was rather amused by his reaction.

"Eh… if I imprinted doesn't mean I can't like other girls, just that I like Kim more. Now go before I change my mind"

We would have left anyway because we were late.

The school hasn't change a bit. My mama learned to paint because she was bored and thanks to her vampire eyes she knew every detail and she painted it for me. Even the colors were the same. Emmet said it was easier to go take a picture of it and that time I thought he was right but her painting was so flawless I couldn't find any difference between real and painting.

We took our schedules then headed towards class. We had all our classes together except biology. At biology I stayed near this weird girl. She looked Asian, and she had short spiky black hair, 4 earrings in hear years and didn't even look at me other that that she looked normal (she was wearing very colorful clothes and accessories). Others were staring at me as if I was some sort of new species at the zoo, which wasn't wrong. School looked so much like a zoo, you could see all types of humans and teachers.

There was only one other person that wasn't looking at me. Her hair had the color of the coffee and the same were her eyes. She wore the most famous brands of clothes and shoes, had a job and also a shiny new car. Later, when we went eating we sat at the same table our parents did. I could see Emmet's writing on the back of the table, the holes in the table made by Jasper when he was hungry.

Arista looks curious about what I'm thinking. Maybe I should show her. Under the table I touched her hand and let my memories flow into her. It took a quarter of hour but she knew all my life perfectly, even the way my mama gave birth to me and how she survived.

The next break I did the same with Cyela and she looked happy and sad in the same time. She told me she knows how I'm feeling. And once again my heart started to beat faster because she talked to me and our relationship improved.

That's when we were interrupted by my new friend Diana. She came to talk to me, to get to know us better and since Arista was bored she decided to play with her for a while I got quite upset about this later.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you actually came to talk to us, I'm so thrilled. Everyone is speaking about you I know everything that can be known about you from the rumors. Don't worry they're praising you."

"Really, I'm so happy. But the persons everybody talks about are the Triplets. That's how they called you."

"Oh we're now all adopted, just Ness here. We are exchange students from Brazil."

"That's…nice. How do you like Forks? It's kinda rainy and you can't get tanned. That's my biggest problem. What's yours?"

"We don't have any problem. We love it here. Especially the guys. The pretty blondie back there looks good. I think I'll check it out later today if he doesn't come first" When she said that she looked pretty confident that he'll come after her.

"You can't he doesn't date anybody trust me there are lots of girls out there who confessed and got rejected."

"I think I've heard that before, didn't I?" while she said that she winked. I had no idea how she succeeded but it looked like she new what was going to happen.

"I apologize in the name of my sister. She isn't used with strangers and she teases them. I hope you aren't to upset about what she said. About -that- we need to talk at home."

That's when it happened. The blond guy in the back came to talk with Arista. And he had a big dorky smile on his face.

"Hey, my name is John but you can call me J. I usually don't do this but I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me?"

"Yeah, why not. See you on Saturday."

"Wow. That is the longest until now it took 45 seconds, it usually takes you a few seconds to hook up with a guy."

"It's not my fault. He was the one who actually said his name and made it so long. I promise next time it will be shorter."

Diana suddenly turned around. I noticed she had a killer aura around her head. "My friend is waiting so I'm leaving."

"Arista, Cyela, didn't you overdo it? I mean now she probably hates us. And she looked like the only girl I could make friends with. I'm really mad at you guys"

"You don't look mad, rather disappointed. Besides she already hated us because she heard people at her work trying to recruit us. She is a model in case you didn't know."

"Really, they recruited you? That's great. I mean _I am mad,I'll talk to you at home_." I sounded so stupid and now I'm struggling not to get red again. With a bit a practice it got slightly pink. I must deffinetly learn to control my emotions like Cyela does. In my world this was necessary to survive.


End file.
